Chaos is Beauty
by BellaDonna2319
Summary: Bella has been abuse her whole life. Just when she thought things were looking up, it all comes crashing back down. Will she get her happy ending? or will her daughter never know her father?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_Beep, beep, beep_

'Stupid alarm' I thought as I reached my arm over carefully to turn it off, mindful of the stitches on my left forearm from a week before when Charlie took the big butcher knife from the kitchen and dug it across my arm when I woke up to late and didn't have time to make him his usual eggs, bacon, and sausage breakfast. I had stayed up all night the night before studying for a huge social studies exam at school and over slept.

I got ready as quickly as possibly mindful of the bruises on my abdomen from the night before. I grabbed some clothes and hopped into the shower to get ready for school. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out getting dressed and a pair of skinny jeans a long sleeved shirt and a big hoodie to hide all the bruises. Luckily this time I don't have to worry about make up because he finally learned his lesson about hitting me in the face when he gave me a big black eye and the cops came by and questioned him about it. He made me lie and say I'm really clumsy and ran into the wall… again. I'm actually not all that clumsy but everyone thinks I am because I have to explain my bruises somehow without them finding out that my dad beats me every fucking day of my life for no reason since I was old enough to walk.

My mom died in child birth and my dad had to raise me all on his own. I don't ever remember anything other than him slapping me across the face or throwing me against the wall if I so much looked at him.

Once I was sure I look decent enough I went down stairs and went in to the kitchen to start on Charlies breakfast. I got finished with the eggs and just as I was putting the sausages on Charlie walked in.

"Morning dad" I mumbled

He just glared at me and grumbled.

"Hey dad um… Alice, Edward, and I have a project we need to do for health and I was wondering if I could go to their house after school… if that's OK?" I asked, nervous of his reaction. Sometimes he can over react about the simplest things and it never ends well for me.

"Why so you can whore around with that boy? Your just like your mother always spreading your legs for anything with a dick you worthless little thing!" he started shouting as he got up and stalked toward me.

I backed away from him 'till I felt the counter behind me then I wrapped my arms around me and shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly there was a stinging on left cheek where he slapped me. I gasped and cradled my face in my hand and felt the tears starting to form in my eyes. Then he grabbed me by the hair on the back of my head and threw me to the ground then immediately started kicking me in the ribs with his steal toed boots.

After he was finally done he grabbed my hair again and yelled at me to stand up. When I was up he pushed me away with a disgusted grunt and said to me with venom in his voice "Yes you can go but only because it's for school. But if I find out you slept with that fucker I'll make sure neither of you can ever do it again. Do you understand?"

"Yes" I cried as I quickly left the room and ran up the stair slamming and locking the door as I sat down on my bed to calm the tears before I had to leave for school.

Once I finally got the tears to stop I cleaned up my face, grabbed my bag and ran out the door to get into my yellow Jeep that my mom left me when she died.

I made it to school in 20 minutes and when I looked at my watch I saw it was 7:45a.m. which means I had about fifteen minutes till class started. As I got out of my car I could really feel the damage those stupid boots did to my ribs. I knew bruises were going to form I just hope nothing was broken.

I looked up and saw Emmett and Rose making out at one of the picnic tables sitting outside. I walked over and dropped my bag down on the table with force to let them know I was here but all the reaction I got was a sideways glare from Rose before she closed her eyes again and attacked Emmett's mouth again this time with more force. I just shrugged and pulled out my book to start reading waiting on the rest of the gang to get here.

I loved all my friends; they are what help me go through the hell I call my life, even though most of them don't even know what hell I go through. Rosalie Hale has long blond hair that comes down to her hips, light blue eyes and is about 5'8" and is dating Emmett, who has black short hair, brown eyes and is 6'3" tall.

Then there's Alice Cullen who is 5'5" with short black spiky hair and dark blue eyes and the shortest one in our group and is dating the tallest one Jasper Hale who's blond hair and blue eyes and is 6'.

Then there's Alice's twin brother Edward. Sigh. I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm totally one-hundred percent in love with him. He is 6'1" with the most beautiful green eyes and long messy bronze hair that I just want to run my fingers through all the time. But sadly, he doesn't love me back. Who would anyways? I'm just this useless little thing. I'm not saying I'm ugly because I know I'm not but I'm just boring old me who no one is ever interested in.

I was brought out of my musings by a hand being waved in front of my face

"Hello? Anyone home up there?" Alice yelled at me as her and Jasper sat down.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry just lost in thought again." I said shaking my head to come out of my daze.

"What about? Maybe a certain green eyed best friend?" Rose said as both her and Alice wiggled their eyebrows at me. They know about my crush on Edward and just love to pick on me about it. They keep insisting that he likes me too, but if that's true then why hasn't he ever said anything? I mean he's not shy about asking any other slut in school out.

I'm simply not his type. I mean looking back at all the girls he's went out with I'm nothing like them so how does that not scream that I'm not his type.

As if he jumped out of my head, Edward appears next to me with yet another slut and sits down next to me.

"Hey. What's up Bella?" sigh his voice is so dreamy. I get a shiver down my spine every time I hear it.

"Nothing much." I say but as I'm getting ready to ask him about his new conquest they all gasps.

"Bella what happened to your face?" Emmett asks

'Oh shit' I thought. They saw the bruise starting to form around my eye.

"Oh nothing just kind of rolled over this morning and banged my face on the bedside table. Kind of had a wild dream and you know how I am about tossing on my sleep." I said not looking them in the eye praying they will drop it.

"OK just please be careful. I don't like it when you get hurt" Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek right below where the bruise was starting to form. I blushed a little and smiled at him before looking back down and getting lost in thought again.

Everyone turned back to their significant other and started talking while I secretly admired Edward wishing he would realize he loved me too.

Then the warning bell rang signaling the beginning of school. We all got up and started gathering our stuff. As I was lifting my bag onto my shoulder a sharp pain shot through my side. I winced and grabbed my side not realizing that Edward was watching me

"Are you OK Bella?"

Shit "Yeah just bumped into my dresser. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Can I please take a look just to be sure" He asked reaching to lift up my shirt

"No!" I yelled taking a step back.

Edward jumped back gave me a shocked look then turned around to look at his girlfriend gave her a confused look then turned back to me "OK, sorry just wanted to make sure you're OK. You always seem to have a new injury every day."

"Ugh if you all are going to play lovey dove with each other than I'm out" Said Edward's current girlfriend.

Edward didn't even acknowledge she spoke as he took a step towered me. "Bella, please tell me what's going on. You're starting to scare me. Every day you're wincing and grabbing your arm or side. Please tell me the truth."

"I can't OK, I just can't if I told you... I just can't tell you OK. I love you Edward you're one of my best friends and you know I would tell you if I could but I can't OK. I have to get to class now. Bye" I said turning around and quickly walking away, not wanting him to see the tears.

I made it to English just before the bell rang and headed to my usual seat in the back. As I was walking pass Tanya Denali, I looked down just in time to step over the bag she was pushing out with her foot to try and trip me. I rolled my eyes turned to look at her and said

"Seriously you're still trying that? You know I avoid it every time so just give up." and I walk back to my seat before she had a chance to say anything. Just as she was getting ready to get up and come talk to me the teacher walked in.

English and Algebra passed pretty quickly. My third period is gym and I have it with Edward and Emmett.

As I went to change I noticed Edward and Emmett standing outside the man's changing room arguing about something. Then before I walked into the woman's changing room, as if they could feel my eyes on them, they both looked at me and Edward gave me a concerned look while Emmett looked sadly between the two of us.

I turned around and walked into the changing room and ran right into Tanya.

"Eww! Get away from me you little bug" She yelled at me acting like she was wiping something disgusting off her bright pink gym top.

I just rolled my eyes and walked pass her to change. I always wait till the last minute when almost everyone is gone so that I don't have to worry about anyone seeing the bruises.

I changed quickly and walked out as we were getting into position to play volleyball. Just great I thought as I went to stand between Tanya and Edward.

I looked to my left at Tanya first and she just gave me a dirty look then glanced pass my head at Edward and tried to flutter her eyes seductively but it looked more like she had something in her eye. I turned reluctantly to Edward and he was just looking at me with a sad look in his eyes.

Coach Carson blew her whistle and I looked away from Edward just in time for the opposing team to serve the ball and it come flying right at me. I went to hit it back but as it got to me I got shoved from the left and fell right into Edward's arms. I looked up just as Tanya spiked the ball earning us a point.

Edward helped me to stand up straight and as I righted myself I felt a sharp pain shoot through my side. Tanya must have shoved me where Charlie kicked me this morning, and I think she actually cracked a rib when she did. Damn it.

"Shit Tanya could you have pushed me a little harder, I think you cracked a rib, you stupid bitch." I said griping my side, trying to hold back the tears because it hurts so bad.

"Really Tanya? Coach, may I please take Bella to the nurse to make sure she's OK? She seems to be in a lot of pain" Edward asked pulling me close to help support me.

"Yeah just let me write you a note. And you, miss Denali, are to report to the principle. That was uncalled for and you may have seriously injured miss Swan." Coach Carson said as she walked off to write the nurses note, and a detention note for Tanya.

"Are you OK Bella? You are gripping your side pretty tight." Edward asked as he started walking us over to gather our things.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'm used to it" I said and then froze as I realized what I said.

"What do you mean your use to it? Tanya's never done that to you before."

"Nothing, forget I said anything." I said hoping he'd drop it.

As he opened his mouth to say something else the coach came back handing us our excuse. Edward turned to me and said "This isn't over." as he wrapped his arm around me and we proceed to walk to the nurses office.

We got to the nurses office and handed her our note. She turned to me and asked me what happened and for me to lift my shirt. Edward and I explained what happen as I lied down for her to examine me. I shut my eyes and my heart started pounding as she lifted up my shirt. I could tell they saw the bruises when they both gasped. I immediately sat up and pulled my shirt down. "Miss what happened? This seems worse than someone shoving you in the side." The nurse said.

"I'm fine OK. I just ran into my dresser this morning in a rush to get to the bathroom. It's fine. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew you would over react. I'm sorry." I said lying through my teeth.

I went to walk out of the room just as the bell rang for lunch but both the nurse and Edward went to stop me. I turned around gave them both death glares, daring them to stop me, and then proceed to walk out of school to my car. I really didn't feel like dealing with anymore today. I got in my car and headed home.

Once I got home I saw that Charlie wasn't home and relief over took me as I realized I would be able to relax a little before he got home. I got out and headed straight up to my room and lied down on the bed and fell asleep.

I was having an amazing dream about Edward when I was startled awake by a loud bang as Charlie slammed the front door shut. I looked over at my alarm clock to see that I had only been asleep for an hour and I shouldn't be home yet. I cringed as he yelled out my name and started stomping up the stairs to my room.

A few seconds later the door flew open and Charlie came stomping up to my bed. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the bed and threw me to the ground.

"So why did the school call me asking me if you were OK and telling me that you looked like you had been kicked in the side? I thought you knew better than to show your bruises you little slut and now you'll pay." He yelled at me. Then he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me out of the room. I screamed and cried begging him to let me go but all I got for my efforts was a hard smack to the face. Once we reached the top of the stairs I felt relief because this meant he had to let me go, but it was short loved as I realized I wasn't going down on my feet.

"You'll learn never to do that shit again you worthless little whore." and then he tightened his grip on my hair and then literally threw my down the stairs by my hair.

I fell down the stairs rolling and screaming as I went. Once I finally hit the ground I knew I'd broken my arm and possibly my leg and my ribs were definitely broken now, too. The last thing I remember was an angels voice that sounded like Edward's screaming at my dad before he came and grabbed my hand begging me to stay awake. Then the pain overtook me and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

__I floated around in the darkness for what felt like forever. Occasional I would hear voices talking to me, begging me to wake up, and telling me they hope I can hear them. I wanted to tell them I could, to open my eyes and look at them, something. But my body wouldn't listen. It felt like I had lost all control but at the same time I could still feel all the pain.

I had been drifting in and out of sleep for what felt like forever, when finally I started to wake up more and could tell I would be able to move. I knew someone had their head lying on the bed next to my left hand, so I moved the right around instead, so I wouldn't wake them. I kept trying to open my eyes, wanting to see where I was and where that annoying beeping was coming from so I could make is stop, it was giving me a horrible headache. I finally got my eyes to flutter open. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust to the light, but thank goodness they were dimmed. Once I could see clearly I looked around and realized I was in a hospital. What was I doing here? I wondered. I looked over at the head that was lying on my hand and saw the messy bronze bed hair of Edward. I smiled slightly at the fact that he was here. Then the door opened and a pretty little blond nurse came in. She glanced at Edward with hungry eyes and I resisted the urge to tell her to go fuck herself. Then she looked at me and realized that I was awake.

"Well it's about time, Miss Swan. We've been waiting forever." She whispered and smiled at me. She seemed nice enough. "My name is Amanda. You've no idea how crazy this room has been since you got here, especially that one, never left your side, save to go to the bathroom." she said pointing at Edward. I moved my hand to rest on his head and softly ran my figures through his hair.

"I'm telling you that boy loves you. The whole time he's been here I've constantly tried to flirt with him but I don't think he even remembers my name, just calls me nurse or lady. I don't mind but I have to say I'm jealous. You need to keep him." She said, going through my vitals and taking notes.

"Where's the rest of my family?" I asked as she was about to leave.

"There out in the waiting room, but if I could give you some advice. Wake him up first and talk to him then have him come get the rest because you all need to talk" She said winking at me as she closed the door.

I looked over at Edwards's head and started shaking it, trying to get him to wake up.

"Edward, I'm awake, please wake up. Edward" I said loudly

He finally stirred and sat up suddenly. He looked dazed for a minute before he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and finally realized where he was. His gaze settled on mine and a huge smile spread across his face and he grabbed my hand squeezing it.

"Oh Bella, you're awake. How are you feeling, are you in pain? I need to call for the nurse." He said in a rush his hands gliding over my body in stomach as he worked himself up. As his hand reached out to hit the button for the nurse I stopped him.

"Calm down Edward, the nurse just left. She came in right after I woke up. It's OK you need to relax, and according to Amanda we need to talk." I said, squeezing his hand and giving him a reassuring smile.

He took a deep breath, leaned over to give me a hug and said in my ear "Yes we do because there's something I need to tell you." and sat back in his chair. "But first, who's Amanda?"

A huge smile spread across my face. She was right. "Amanda's my nurse silly. She told me she tried flirting with you but you didn't even know her name."

He smiled sheepishly and grabbed my hand again. "Listen Bella I have something to tell you and I'm really sorry if I make you uncomfortable, but i need to say this. If you don't feel the same then just forget I ever said anything OK." He explained never meeting my eyes. My hearts started pounding with hope as he took a deep breath. "Bella, I'm in love with you." he said as he looked up into my eyes.

I smiled so big I think my face was going to split in half as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Really?" I whispered.

As he was about to answer the door opened and everyone came rushing in. Alice and Rose came right to my side, pushing Jason out of the way and toward the back of the room where Emmett and Jasper were standing. They huddled in to their own little group while the girls bombarded me with questions.

"Oh Bella we were so scared! You have to tell us what happened." They were talking at the same time making it all hard to understand, but I wasn't really paying attention anyway. I still had my eyes on Edward and he kept glancing over at me while talking to the boys. After a while everything calmed down and now I was talking to Alice and Rose as they tried to pry out of me what happened. As I was about to explode on them and tell them to go away, the door opened, and my dad walked in with another police officer behind him. Alice and Jasper went to sit down with the others on the small seating area in the corner of the room.

"Evening Miss Swan, my name is Officer Parson, I'm here to find out exactly what happen." The kind officer said, pulling out a note book ready to write down what i was going to say.

"I'm sorry for asking this, my brain may be a little more scrambled than I thought, but why would I need a police officer to take my statement for an accident?" I asked, wondering exactly what 'accident' I was talking about depending on what my dad told him.

"I was wondering the same thing but it seems someone close to you, who shall remain anonymous, said that they suspected this wasn't an accident. Now I've already taken a statement from your father here and now I would like yours, so if everyone can please leave, I can get this over with and you can get back to resting." He said giving a pointed look around. I looked over at my small group of friends and noticed all of them with their eyes cast downward as they walked out of the room with my dad leading.

"Wait, Officer, can Edward stay please? I'd feel much better if he was here." I asked scared to be left alone.

The officer sighed but nodded his head. Edward almost ran to the side of my bed and grabbed my hand giving it a comforting squeeze. I looked at my dad as he was leaving and saw him giving me a death glare, and if looks could kill, Edward would be holding a lifeless hand right now.

"Now, Miss Swan, I've spoken with the doctor, and he says that it looks like you were pushed down the stairs, judging by the bruises and scares you have, this isn't the first time something like this has happen, so please start from the beginning and we will work this out. I would like to help you as much as possible, now who did this?" Said officer Parson as he sat down getting comfortable.

I glanced at Esward and saw him looking at me. There was a mix of emotions in his eyes, but the most prominent was conflict. I turned to the officer and started explaining the hell I'd been through for most of my life.

After I finally got through with my story, I had tears slowly running down my face as I tried to hold on my emotions so I could finish my story. The whole time, Officer Parsons was taking notes and Edward was just sitting there quietly stroking my hand, trying to comfort me as much as he could.

The officer asked me a few more questions then said he was going to speak to my dad, and that he was going to have the hospital make sure I was never alone with him since he wasn't aloud to arrest my dad until he had certain proof that I wasn't lying.

"Bella, how come you've never told me this before. I could have helped you, I could have saved you from all this, I feel so bad for not noti-" I covered his mouth with my hand, trying to get him to calm down.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you, but that's exactly the reason why. I knew you would try to help me and my dad would have ended up hurting you... or worse. I just couldn't put you in that position, I care about all of you far too much." I said dropping my hand and looking down with more tears running down my face.

As Edward was about to start arguing with me again the door burst open again and all my friend walked in with wide eyes and hurt confused looks in their eyes.

"Would like to explain to us why your dad is being taken into a private room and questioned, and why the officer said it was for abusing you?" Alice asked as they all came over to the bed, once again pushing Edward out of the way, away from me.

So I again went on explaining my story to them only this time I just couldn't hold back anymore and by the time I was done my cheeks were soaked with my tears, and the girls were crying to while the guys look like they were ready to kill.

Everything eventually calmed down and I managed to convince most of them to go home for the night. The only person remaining was Edward and he was currently laying down on the small couch catching up on some sleep while I'm laying here at 2:00 in the going over everything that happened.

I'm so scared about whats going to happen with my dad and how I was going to deal with it. I was also scared about me and Edward. I never got the chance to tell him that I love him too. Now that all this has happened, he may not take to it so well, because I waited so long to tell him.

"Stop being so scared, it's going to be OK" I jumped out of my skin as Edward walked over to me and sat down grabbing my hand.

"Jeez, its hard to relax when you always scaring the shit out of me. And who said I was scared.?" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry, I never really got to sleep, that's how I knew because you didn't notice I had been starring at you."

"Creeper" I said smiling slightly. "Sorry its just today was totally crazy and I just don't know whats going to happen. I mean my dad in jail so where am I going to live, whats going to happen to me, am I going to lose you all, I love you all so much, and now I'm worried you wont even want me anymore, and I didn't even get a chance to tell you that I love you too, and now I'm going to be gone and-" Edward put a hand over my moth effectively shutting me up.

"First, calm down. I'm not mad at you, none of us are. We thought about it for a long time and we understand why you never told us. You're right, I would have put myself in danger for you. I just wish that you would have told me something so we could treat all the wounds. Now as for where you will live. Well how about you come live with us." Edward continued explaining.

"That would be amazing, we would totally love to have you come live with us." We both turned to see Jason and Alice's parents standing with the rest of the group standing behind them. As they walked I could see Alice jumping up and down excited about me living with them I would imagine.

"Seriously, that would be amazing. But aren't you all mad at me for lying to you. How can you be so nice to me when I'm just worthless and stupid and broken." I said as tears started running sown my face again.

I looked up to see why they all went quiet to see them all staring at me one second, then they all jumped up and started carefully piling on me trying to give me one big group hug.

"You are none of those things. You are a strong smart amazing girl who did what you thought was best to protect those you loved the most" whispered Esme Cullen in my ear before they all stood up, "We could never be mad at you, when you went through all of that and still remained and amazing person and we all love you no matter what." She finished looking around the room as everyone chimed in there agreement.

"I love you all so much. I would love to stay with you all and I promise I wont be a burden to you at all." I said trying to hold in my emotions.

"Nonsense you could never be anything but amazing. Now you just focus on getting better and when your out we will deal with your devil of a father and then you will be living with us and all will be perfect."

I smiled and the tears finally let lose and I just couldn't stop crying. Esme bent down to give me another hug as the nurse walked in "Well I think that's enough excitement for one day, she needs to rest now so you all need to leave" said Amanda, talking my vitals and giving me some medicine to help me sleep. Everyone left except for Edward who resumed his spot in the chair next to my bed. I could feel him grabbing my hand and kissing it lightly as I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok First the only thing I own is the plot. Second I know you all want a shy Bella and expect it but I find it boring. So in this one she has a backbone. I'm sorry to all who don't like it but it works better for the story and to me seems much more exciting and interesting. Please review your honest thoughts. Anything you say can be useful to me.**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next 4 months went by in a blur. I was released to go home and moved in with Edward and his family until we could get everything figured out. I had to show up to court a couple times to tell them what happened with my dad. You would think it would be hard to have to tell my story over and over again, but it actually felt really good to finally be able to tell the truth and know that he could never hurt me again. The best part was that after all that was said and done, the Cullen's officially adopted me and I am now living with them happier than I could ever remember.

Me and Edward haven't really discussed how we feel lately because I've been so hung up on my dad and we decided to wait till it all blew over before we said anything else, so we wouldn't add any more trouble to the already crazy spiral that is my world.

"Earth to Bella! Yoo hoo, anyone home" Yelled Alice in my ear as she waved a hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just off in space like normal." I said standing up from the breakfast table and grabbing my bag to head off to school.

"Yo, y'all ready." Edward asked walking in grabbing an apple and slinging his arm over my shoulder as we started walking out to our cars. Shortly after I moved in Edward started insisting I ride with him in his Volvo but I refused. Even though it was possibly the ugliest car ever, my jeep was the only thing I had left of my mom and I wasn't about to give it up.

"Hey Bella, mind if I ride with you today? I wanna talk to you about something." Alice asked as I was putting my bag in the back seat.

"Yeah sure. Just toss your bag into the back." I said as we got in and I started the car.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked as we had pulled out and headed to school.

"You and Edward." She said excitedly

"What about me and Edward?" I asked in a suspicious voice.

"Well I know you all told each other how you feel when you were in the hospital. So how come I haven't seen anything between you since?"

"Well we talked about it and decided to wait till everything had calmed down before we actually started anything." I explained, a little worried with where she was taking this.

"Well your safe from your dad, your all healed up, and you living with us and you have recovered pretty well. Don't you think now would be a good time to talk again." She explained as we pulled into school.

"Yeah, but I'm scared. What if he only said that stuff because I was in a bad situation? What if he's realized how stupid he is? What of he really can't forgive me for all lies I told you all? What if-"

"What if what?" Edward asked as he walked up behind us as we stepped out of the car.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, just having a little bit of a freak out." I explained.

"Well that's nothing new, you little freak." Rose laughing as the rest of the group walked up to us.

"Well at least someone finally realizes what losers you are." Said the evil 'queen' Tanya.

"No now there's a devil." I said. Ever since everything cleared up and calmed down, I've gotten a bit of a backbone, especially when it comes to Tanya. The whole school found out about everything and she won't let it go.

"Well look who finally got some balls, you worthless little bitch" Tanya sneered at me.

I stood there looking at her contemplating what to do. Then I decided it just wasn't worth it and turned around to walk away. Just as I got turned completely around a hand grabbed my elbow to stop me.

"Don't you walk away from me, your to worthless to not listen to me" She said squeezing my arm so hard I was sure there would be a bruise.

I had finally had enough. I turned around jerked my left arm from her grip as my right hand came up to smack her as hard as I could across the face. "You listen here you pathetic little thing. I have been living in a constant hell pretty much my entire life. I have lost all of my family, I have nearly died a few times, and still here I am with a new amazing family and an amazing life. Now if I left my shitty life behind what makes you think I'm not going to leave your pathetic face too. You are nothing but a insecure selfish bitch who prays on the insecurity of others to make yourself feel better, but it doesn't work does it because at the end of the day your still just a pathetic spoiled little brat who no one really wants. So take you fake ass and get the fuck away from me!" I yelled in her face.

I knew that a crowed had formed but didn't notice it 'till everyone started clapping but I was still focused on watching the emotions playing on Tanya's face. First there was shock then anger then pain and hurt then anger again until finally she started tearing up and turn around to run away.

Everyone parted as she ran to the nearest bathroom. I saw the principle walking up the hall and knew I was in deep shit.

"OK everyone that's enough. Back to class all of you!" Said principle Aron. "And as for you Miss Swan, you're to follow me." Then he turned around and started walking away.

I gave my friends a panicked look before I followed him down the hall to his office.

Once we got into his office he took a seat behind his desk and asked my to sit in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Now, Miss Swan, I must start of by saying I'm very proud of you for standing up for yourself." He started off. My eyes widened and he just chuckled a little bit and continued "However, I can't let you get away with smacking Tanay, no matter how much she deserves it, so I'm sentencing you to a week of extra homework." He finished, once again surprising me.

"But Mr. Aron, the punishment for fighting is a week of after school detention." I said, confused as to why he was treating me so kindly.

"Yes I know, but I also know how kind hearted you are, and what you have been through recently and I know that it is highly unlikely that you will ever have an out burst like that again. So I don't see any reason to give you the worst punishment meant to keep someone like Miss Tanya in line when I know it wont take that for you" he said pulling out a detention slip and writing something down on it.

I sat there totally speechless until he was done writing. As he passed the slip to me he said "Show this to your teachers and they will supply you with the extra work, and I expect it all to be done and turned in to me by Wednesday of next week. Do you understand?"

I finally registered what he was saying and nodded as I took the slip from his hand. "Thank you so much Mr. Aron. I promise to have it all done by then. And I promise you wont regret this, I don't ever plane on doing anything like that again." I said as I stood up and walked toward the door, still not completely believing that I got off so easily.

"I certainly hope not. Good day Miss Swan." He said as I closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hall to my first class of the day. I walked in to everyone staring and whispering things to me like 'good job' or 'you are my hero' or things along those lines through out the rest of class. I even had one kid throw a piece of paper at my head and when I opened it up it said "You Rock" In big bold letters taking up the entire page. I just looked at him and gave him a small smile not really sure if I'm liking all this attention or not.

My first few classes passed by pretty quickly with people congratulating me the whole time. Finally it was lunch time and when I walked through the doors, everyone turned to me and it got really quiet. Then I heard all my friends start clapping and standing up, then it erupted through out the entire cafeteria. I blushed but reveled in the fact that even though they all knew what had happened to me, they were proud of me for what I did. I suddenly felt a pair of arms pick me up from behind and spin me around. I shrieked then laughed as I realized it was just Edward. He set me back down and once the applause and laughter died down we walked over to our table and sat down to eat.

"God all I've heard all day is what happened this morning," Said Alice, grinning at me.

"So how bad is your punishment for punching Tanya, which by the way, was fucking awesome." Emmett said giving me a two thumbs up and high five me.

"I get a weeks worth of extra homework that is due by next Wednesday." I said with a smug grin as they all shut up and just stared at me.

"Hold on, did you just say hes ONLY giving you a weeks worth of extra homework as you punishment for telling Kelly off and smacking her in the face?" Asked Jasper.

"Yup. He said he was going easy on me because he know what kind of person I am and what I've been through, and knows that I would more than likely never do anything like that again. So he didn't see any reason to punish me more harshly than I deserve," I explained, still not quit believing it myself.

"Well that's just awesome!" Exclaimed Alice clapping her hands. We all laughed at her antics and dug into our food. After lunch everything continued in the same manner as it had this morning and by the time I got out to my car in the parking lot I swear I was floating with all the pride I felt for what I had done.

"Well someone seems in a good mood." Rose said putting her hand on my head and acting like she was trying to push me back down to the ground. I just swatted her hand away and gave her a glare. I peeked at Alice and gave her a wink then turned to Edward.

"Hey could we go on a walk when we get back I need to talk to you about something."I said to him quietly.

"Yeah, sure." He said giving me a look like he knew what we were going to be talking about. I had taken Alice's advice and decided it was now or never, and I really wanted it to be now.

We all got in to our cars, Alice in mine since she rode with me this morning, Not a word was said the whole ride home but she had a huge smile plastered on her face like she knew what was going on, and she was totally right.

When we arrived back at their house, Alice looked over at me giving me a huge smile and a wink before she got out and went into the house. I slowly got out and walked over to Edward nervously. We slowly started walking down the street toward the park at the end of the road. We never said a word but we both felt the tension over the inevitable conversation we are about to have. Once we got to the park we went over to sit in the swings and sat not moving much, each of us hoping the other would speak first.

"I have to know. Do you still love me?" Edward finally asked.

"Yes I do and before you say anything I just want you to know that if you don't love me it's OK. I understand that you only said it because you felt bad for me, but I have come to ac-" I was suddenly cut off by Edward kneeling down in front of me and kissing me hard on the lips.

I sat there for a few seconds shocked, when he started to pull away, my hands shot to his hair as I slowly started kissing him back. It was slow and sweet and everything I had ever imagined it would be (yes I had fantasized about it a lot). It was like there was a current between us and it felt like my heart was going to explode form the emotions both of us were poring into that kiss.

I was first to slowly pull back for air, afraid he would bolt once he realized what he did. When I opened my eyes and looked in to his I could see all my emotions staring back at me and a smile broke out across both our faces.

"I love you Bella." He told me truthfully, slowly caressing the side of my face as out foreheads met.

"I love you, too, so much" I replied as I stole another quick kiss still smiling like an idiot.

We sat there for a while just talking and cuddling and making out a lot. I just couldn't get enough of his sweet lips. It started getting dark and chili so we started walking back to the house hand in hand.

When we entered the house I look up too see a very bouncy Alice.

"Yay, you both finally grew some balls." She squealed as she came running down the stairs. She just stopped in front us us jumping and squealing and staring at our joined hands.

I let go of Edward to put my hands on her shoulders. "Breath, its not that big of a deal."

She huffed and stomped away. I turned to Edward and just rolled my eyes while we walked over to the couch to lounge around holding each other like it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Bella come on we have to find the perfect outfit for the party. Would you please just this once come without an argument?" Alice wined while trying to pull the blankets off me.

It was Saturday September 13th, the day before my 18th birthday, and Alice wanted to throw me a big party. I really didn't feel I needed a big party, I just wanted to hang out with my friends, but Alice felt it necessary since I was turning 18. To me it just felt like another day but there was no stopping her. The worst part is having to go shopping today for the "perfect party outfit." Her words not mine.

"Alice it 7 in the morning. Why so freaking early?" I complained as I tried to pull the blankets over my head again.

"If you don't get up right this minute I will tell Edward about the dream you had last Saturday." She said standing there with a smug look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked totally lost.

"Oh don't play dumb, when I came to wake you up last week so we could go shopping then, you were moaning Edward's name. I am happy you all are together but I don't need to know about my brother's sex life." She said while shuddering.

I blushed so hard I thought I'd never go back to my normal color. Me and Edward have been dating for six months now. He is the most amazing boyfriend ever. He takes me out every chance we get that Alices not bugging the crap out of me. Our physical relationship has been getting quiet steamy too. We haven't actually gone all the way but we have explored every other aspect of it. I'm hoping that will be my birthday present from him because I am more than ready to take the next step but he keeps holding back out of respect for me.

"You wouldn't." I said sitting up and glaring at her.

She just gave me an evil smirk, turned, and went running out the door yelling for Edward. I bolted out of bed running after her. I finally caught up with her as we both skidded into the kitchen where Edward and their parents were all sitting at the breakfast bar eating and giving us curious looks.

"Hey Edward guess what kind of dre-" She started to say before I pounced on her back covering her mouth with my hand. She licked it but that didn't stop me. I don't care how far me and Edward had gone, it was still embarrassing, especially in front of their parents.

"OK fine I'll go but only because I really want that dream to come true." I confessed getting off her and wiping my hand on her back.

She turned to my with a raised eye brow and an evil smirk again. I just blushed and immediately regretted what I said.

"Do I even want to know what that was all about?" Asked Edward coming over to give me a very good morning kiss.

"You will find out soon enough. Come on Bella we got to go get you all sexed up." Alice said grabbing my hand to drag my back up stairs to get dressed. I glared at the back Alices head. I can't believe she said that in front of them. Wait, yeah I can its Alice.

Shopping with Alice is torture enough but when shes trying to help my find the perfect outfit to seduce Edward it's even worse. She first dragged me to Victoria Secret to find sexy underwear and made me try on just about every kind of sexy underwear you can think of until we finally found one we both agreed on. It was a matching push-up bra and thong set, light blue with black lace. Then it was off to the rest of the mall to find an outfit to go with said underwear. We finally found a cute outfit, but don't tell Alice I actually admitted that. It was a short dark blue dress with big butterfly's on it with one sleeve on the left and just a strap on the right that stopped about mid thigh and, according to Abbie, hugged me in all the right places. She let me pick out some cute dark blue flats to go with it. I may not be clumsy but I'm still not very good at walking in heels. I look like I have a stick up my ass, plus they kill my feet.

We made it home to find that Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all sitting around the TV. They all looked up at us when we entered and Edward jumped up to come give me a kiss, but Alice stepped in front of me to block him.

"Hold it right there mister, we can't risk you seeing anything before the party tomorrow. Come on Rose lets go hide everything." She said grabbing me and dragging me upstairs, again.

I looked back to see Edward sticking his tong out at the back of Alices head. I just laughed at him and blew him a kiss before I was dragged out of sight.

Once we got up to my room, Alice made me model everything for Rose while they discussed hair styles and make up ideas. Once I convinced them they didn't need me for every detail I managed to finally make my escape downstairs. We decided we were going to have our own little party of just us tonight so we can just hang.

"Finally escaped the dungeon of fashion." Joked Jasper.

I stuck my tong out at him as I sat down and snuggled up on Edward's lap.

Alice and Rosr had followed me down "Hey the whole thing was her idea so she can-"

"Alice if you love me you will shut up right now." I said before she could blurt out how bad I want to fuck my very hot boyfriend.

"What? I was just telling Edward how-"

"Alice shut up!" I yelled.

"Fine cranky. You're no fun." She complain crossing her arms and sticking her tong out at me. Me of course being the mature almost 18 year old I am, stuck mine out, too.

"Ladies, please stop fighting over me, there's enough to go around." Edward said with a cocky grin putting his arm around me.

I just rolled my eyes and tried to elbow him but he some how managed to dodge it.

Just then the door bell rang signaling that the pizza was here and we could get our own little party.

Me and Edward walked over to the door to pay for the pizza as Alice went to get plates and drinks for us.

We all sat around the living room talking and having the best time of our young lives. My favorite part was when the boys decided to have a video game war and some how us girls got into it, too. In the end it was down to me and Emmett and I won be beating his ass at Super Mario Smash Bros. I know it's a silly game but it was the last game up and I totally rocked. After that it took a lot of sweet talking and the promise of my famous double chocolate chip cookies to get him to talk to me again.

By the time 2:30 am rolled around we were all stuffed on pizza and half of us had fallen asleep during a really gory scary movie which was more gore than scare. Me and Edward, however, were not even close to going to sleep. I was currently straddling his lap, my mouth attached to his. and our hands roaming everywhere we could reach, his up my shirt groping my boob. I had just started pulling his shirt off when we heard someone walking down the stairs. I quickly let go and jumped to the other side of the couch and let him fix his own shirt.

He had just gotten comfortable when his mother walked in to the room. As she walked up to us I could see her eying the space between us. Ever since we got together me and Edward hardly spent anytime apart unless we were dragged away from each other.

"Hey you two. I was just coming down to check on you all and make sure you didn't trash the living room. Glad to see you didn't. Oh and Bella you might want to come pick up your bra." She said giggling as she walked back upstairs.

My eyes went wide as I searched frantically around. I spotted it laying on the floor in front of the TV. I didn't even realize he had managed to do that. I didn't even know he know how to do that with out taking my shirt off.


End file.
